Famille Originelle
by movie-like
Summary: Après des siècles de solitude et douleur, la famille Originelle se retrouve enfin pour vivre leur éternité ensemble. Aucune journée ne passe sans qu'une dispute soit déclenchée dans l'énorme manoir. Entre soirées, disputes et amour...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Je vous retrouve avec une fiction qui commence quelques siècles après le départ de Rebekah. Elle est partie voir le monde et se créer des souvenirs sans la compagnie de sa famille. Je préviens que cette fiction aura de nombreux saut dans le temps (peux aller jusqu'à des siècles. ) Des flash-back seront aussi au rendez-vous tout comme des souvenirs totalement inventés de ma part.**

**P.S : Kol n'est pas mort. **

**Bref ! **

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Les heures, les années et les siècles passèrent tout comme l'alcool et les meurtres à répétions. Les saisons défilèrent sans que Klaus ne s'en rende compte. L'Originel ne sortit de chez lui que lorsqu'Elijah se décida à partir aux côtés de Katherine. Alors, il dût se comporter comme le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus dût tuer, faire justice sans réelle envie. Il s'était senti seul, abandonné, trahi et vide. Première fois en mille ans d'existence qu'aucuns membres de sa famille était à ses côtés.

Klaus pensa chaque jour à Rebekah, sa petite sœur qui était partie vivre sa vie quelque part. Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles après son départ, sa liberté. Oui, il lui avait donné la chance de vivre et de tomber amoureuse d'un idiot qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il lui avait donné la chance de faire des erreurs, de voir le monde sans lui à ses côtés…. Oui il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Chaque jour, il pensait quelques secondes à sa sœur avant de la chasser rapidement de son esprit. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de sa famille. Rebekah était pour lui plus importante qu'Elijah, Finn ou Kol. C'était toujours et encore Rebekah.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'avait plus à ses côtés. Il l'aurait laissé régner à ses côtés, diriger la ville qui était aussi la sienne. Il avait senti son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle avait passé le portail ancien et détruit du cimetière sans se retourner alors que ses cheveux blonds volaient lentement au-dessus de ses épaules.

Deux ans étaient passés.

Puis cent.

Au bout de quelques années, Caroline Forbes toqua à sa porte. Elle lui déclara son amour et son besoin de vivre à ses côtés. Avec amour et tendresse, il l'avait embrassé. La vampire s'était installée chez lui, chez eux maintenant. Elle règne à ses côtés depuis déjà quelques années.

Le départ de Rebekah fut moins difficile à supporter, à porter. Ses traits commençaient à s'effacer dans son esprit ce qui inquiéta l'Hybride millénaire qui décida de la dessiner. Une fois chaque année. Un portrait qui l'obligeait à rester dans son atelier pendant des heures, des jours et des mois. Chaque traits étaient tracés avec précision, chaque courbe de son visage poupin tout comme ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés.

Caroline le savait et l'aidait à ne plus se sentir seul. Elle comprenait le besoin de Klaus à s'isoler, elle connaissait l'amour qu'il portait envers Rebekah. La jeune vampire pouvait sans aucun doute dire que l'Originelle ressentait la même chose, elle avait pu le constater à Mystic Falls où la seule chose qui contenait pour elle était son grand frère Klaus.

Quelques années défilèrent où Kol et Bonnie passèrent avant de repartir vers une destination inconnue. Klaus et Caroline s'aimaient un peu plus chaque jour, chaque seconde. Ils firent face à des disputes violentes et blessantes mais jamais ils ne séparèrent. Leur amour l'un envers l'autre était trop important pour se laisser.

La veste noire et épaisse voletait doucement alors que les doigts de Klaus s'engourdissaient à force de ne pas bouger. Il tenait négligemment un verre de bourbon encore plein alors que sa main libre tapotait sa cuisse droite. L'Originel profitait du froid qui glaçait ses joues, de la neige qui tombait lentement dans ses boucles blondes toujours pas coiffés.

Il pensait.

Il pensait comment sa vie avait changée en si peu de temps. Certes deux cents ans étaient passés mais c'était tellement peu pour un vampire immortel et millénaire. Sa famille était partie, Caroline l'avait rejoint à sa plus grande joie et la Nouvelle-Orléans lui appartenait.

Tout en savourant le silence et la paix, Klaus sirotait l'alcool qui réchauffait son corps éternellement froid. Il pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche coulait sur le corps délicat de Caroline, les gouttelettes d'eau chaude tombaient en cascade sur sa compagne.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Klaus avait fini son verre maintenant vide, Caroline était surement en train de choisir sa tenue alors que la Nouvelle-Orléans était encore plongée dans le noir. Il n'était que sept heures or la neige tombait déjà en grande quantité.

« -On m'oubli ? Demanda la voix parfaite de Caroline alors que ses bras enveloppaient ses épaules.

-Jamais Love. » Souffla Klaus en souriant. Il se leva avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur ceux de la vampire blonde.

Après plusieurs secondes de plaisir, Caroline se décala. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres tentantes de L'Hybride, glissa sa main sur sa joue avant de rentrer à cause du froid. Klaus laissa un sourire éclairer son visage pendant plus de deux minutes avant de se ressaisir.

« -Quelqu'un est là pour toi. » Cria Caroline en ouvrant la porte.

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure, Klaus posa son verre sur la petite table en verre se trouvant à ses côtés, referma la porte vitrée avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers tout en enlevant sa veste noire.

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et ne quitta pas des yeux la vampire qui se trouvait devant lui.

Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux blonds, son sourire agaçant et ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il n'avait toujours pas entendu sa voix mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi douce, calme et agréable à entendre. Elle portait deux énormes valises tandis que d'autres se trouvaient derrière elle. La vampire pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux Klaus. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à parler ou faire le moindre geste.

« -Rebekah. Souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. »

Caroline salua d'un geste discret sa belle-sœur avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, préférant laisser un peu d'intimité à sa famille. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage à cette simple pensée.

« -Nik… »

Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, son surnom qu'elle seule avait le droit d'utiliser avec Caroline. Un sourire discret et presque timide éclaira le visage de l'Hybride qui descendit enfin la dernière marche. Rebekah posa ses valises avant de courir se loger dans les bras tellement rassurant de son grand frère. Malgré la distance, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et à l'air brisé qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pour un avenir solitaire et heureux. La tristesse et l'amour n'avaient jamais cessés de l'envahir lorsqu'elle repensait à lui.

Klaus attrapa Rebekah avant de la serrer fortement contre lui. Il respira discrètement son parfum si délicat et doux. Il n'avait jamais pu mettre un nom sur ce mélange qui la caractérisait tant. Il préférait ne pas le savoir, c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait pas.

Après de longues minutes, Rebekah se décala enfin mais posa tout de même un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche et laissa sa main vagabonder sur la même joue. Un sourire discret illuminait son visage alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

« -Enfin à la maison…Souffla-t-elle en s'écartant un peu plus.

-C'est toi qui a voulu partir sœurette. Répondit sans pouvoir se retenir Klaus.

-Un peu d'espace entre nous n'a que du bon Nik. J'ai vu le monde, j'ai aimé mais je n'ai jamais oublié notre famille. J'ai pensé à eux, à toi et j'ai toujours su que je reviendrais. Je souhaite refaire partie de cette famille, notre famille.

-Tu en as toujours fait partie Rebekah. »

Cette dernière lâcha un léger rire avant de repartir rechercher ses valises. Elle en prit deux, fit comprendre à son frère qu'il porterait le reste avant de monter les marches. L'Originelle s'arrêta, tourna sur ses talons puis fit face à son frère.

« -Bien joué ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Pour ?

-La blonde. Ria Rebekah.

-J'ai un nom ! Hurla Caroline. »

La vampire leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

Oui, elle était enfin chez elle après plus de deux siècles d'errance dans un monde qu'il ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Elle avait aimé, voyagé et profité de sa liberté durement acquisse mais maintenant, elle ne souhaitait que rejoindre de nouveau cette famille qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Son cœur fut libéré de la tristesse et le manque.

« -Bienvenue à la maison petite sœur. » Entendu Rebekah en grimpant la dernière marche en marbre. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rougi par le froid de l'hiver.

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Caroline en se laissant tomber auprès de Klaus qui dessinait sur un calepin légèrement usé.

-Comment s'était après mon départ ?

-Elijah est parti avec Katherine, Kol est tombé amoureux de la sorcière et Marcel est parti avec une dénommé Camille. La Nouvelle-Orléans est à Caroline et moi…Tu peux aussi être Reine…Précisa avec une certaine timidité Klaus en ne quittant toujours pas des yeux son croquis. Kol est….

-Quand on parle du loup… » Souffla Caroline en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur un Originel souriant.

Quelques valises frappèrent le sol en marbre alors que les talons noirs de Bonnie font un bruit plus qu'agaçant à chaque pas. Le visage de Rebekah s'éclaira en entendant la voix tellement agaçante de son frère.

« -Salut tout le monde….Rebekah ? » Souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

**Alors ?**

**Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions face à ce début de fiction. Cette fiction ne s'étendra pas sur des dizaines de chapitres…Peut-être 5…ou 10 mais pas plus. Je veux juste écrire sur le quotidien de la famille Originelle pendant quelques temps. Je précise que mes chapitres seront espacés entre eux. Je peux passer une année ou deux…même un siècle. **

**Bref. **

***Quémande quelques reviews***


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre mais une question pour le chapitre 2. Je vous propose donc plusieurs sujets et vous choisissez celui que vous préférez.

-Dispute : Il y aura plusieurs disputes : Kol/Caroline, Rebekah/Katherine, toute la famille.

-Soirée tous ensemble dans un lieu au choix : boîte de nuit, cinéma, magasins...

-Combats : toute la famille se bat contre Marcel et ses sbires.

-Soirée devant un film : toute la famille

Voilà !

Le chapitre sera posté mercredi prochain.

Bye,

Movie-like


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard mais le chapitre que j'avais écris ne me plaisait plus. Je vous remercie pour tout vos avis et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est vous qui choisissez :**

**-Disputes**

**-Soirée chez les Mikaelson**

**-Magasins**

**-Bagarres contre l'armée de Marcel**

**Si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Movie-like**

* * *

Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là ? se demandait Kol.

Ce matin, il était dans son lit avec sa magnifique sorcière à ses côtés et prévoyaient une soirée parfaite. Aucun intrus dans leur chambre et juste eux deux dans leur énorme lit et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur un canapé, collé à Bonnie sans pouvoir la toucher. En voyant le visage de ses frères, il se doutait qu'eux aussi n'avaient pas prévu ce genre de soirée.

Klaus avait le visage fermé, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de déshabiller Caroline du regard. Cette dernière était complètement dans son film et ne touchait même pas l'Originel à ces côtés alors qu'il n'attendait que ça. Klaus n'attendait que le moment où sa compagne lui dirait qu'elle en aurait marre et qu'elle voulait monter pour être qu'avec lui. La seconde d'après, ils seraient déjà dans leur lit et à moitié nus. Dieu qu'il détestait ses stupides soirées films !

Damon était complètement fou. Il n'arrêtait pas de laisser sa main vagabonder sur les jambes dénudées de Rebekah sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Les seuls moments où elle lui parlait était pour lui dire si il aimait le film et comme bon petit-copain il était, il répondait avec le sourire que ce film était parfait alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et lui dans leur lit. Le ténébreux vampire ne pensait qu'au corps parfait de Rebekah, ses formes envoûtantes, ses lèvres...Dieu qu'il était maudit !

Quant à Elijah, il était tranquillement dans son lit avec une Katherine à moitié à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns caressaient le torse nu de l'Originel alors que ce dernier caressait lentement le dos de la Petrova. Un soupir de plaisir franchit ses lèvres vermeilles, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux vampires se trouvant à l'étage en dessous.

"- Ils s'amusent eux souffla Damon en laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

-Dieu que je l'envie...et c'est la première fois en un millénaire répondit Kol.

\- Klaus...

-Oui Love répondit instantanément l'Hybride sous les regards rieurs de ses amis.

-Le film commence à m'ennuyer et je t'avais..."

Caroline fut coupé par Klaus qui l'avait attrapé par la taille pour ensuite flasher vers leur chambre. Une seconde après, on pouvait déjà entendre un soupir venant de la jolie blonde et les rires de l'Originel. D'un mouvement commun, Kol et Damon se regardèrent et lâchèrent un grognement discret. Voulant embêter son frère tout en sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrait empêcher Bonnie de finir le film, Rebekah se leva et se plaça devant son compagnon.

"- Toi commença la jolie blonde, moi dans notre chambre. Immédiatement."

Damon se leva, attrapa violemment sa belle compagne, offrit un clin d'œil moqueur à Kol avant de flasher vers leur chambre pour pouvoir enfin toucher le corps parfait de Rebekah. Le seul Originel qui restait dans le salon ouvrit bêtement la bouche, fixa l'endroit où se trouvait il y a une seconde sa sœur et Damon avant de se lever d'un bond.

"- Bonnie...

-La ferme Kol répondit-elle en ne quittant des yeux l'écran.

-Je t'en supplie !

-Pas de sexe ce soir."

Kol grogna, essaya de protester mais reçu un anévrisme de la part de sa petite-amie. Il grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Alors qu'il maudissait la Terre entière, Kol pu entendre une voix masculine hurler de l'étage :

"- Ça t'apprendra à sortir avec une sorcière ! Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire plaisir tout seul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 qui a pour sujet : les magasins ! J'ai travaillé à ma façon ce sujet donc il sera pas comme vous l'imaginez...j'espère malgré tout qu'ils vous plaira. **

**Merci à :**

**Kakakou : Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente de voir que mon dernier chapitre t'ai fait rire ;) . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous !**

**meumeu3312 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et que tu la trouve marrante et génial...merci !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore et bisous.**

**Miiia : Hey ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Pauvre Kol, tu as bien raison. J'ai toujours vu ce Originel comme étant le plus accro à sa compagne, le plus tactile et j'ai aimé le faire languir...qu'il soit sur le carreau. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là. Bisous !**

**Nightmare2054 : Coucou. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ( détaille comme j'aime xD ) J'ai voulu mettre Kol sur le carreau car j'ai toujours pensé que se serait lui le plus accro à sa compagne, le plus " je veux t'embrasser, maintenant !" Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je trouvais plus drôle de le mettre sur le carreau. En plus, je voyais plus les autres couples beaucoup plus accro ( chacun de leur côté) alors que Bonnie...je la vois amoureuse et tout mais pas très démonstratif...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye !**

**Alors...alors...alors ! Lisez, aimez ( j'espère !) et donnez moi votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Movie-like. **

**P.S : Les trois choix pour le prochain chapitre :**

**-Soirée**

**-Bataille Mikaelson vs Marcel/sbires**

**-Sortie en boîte de nuit**

* * *

La famille Originelle n'avait aucun problème avec l'argent. Ils étaient tellement riches qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de leurs argents si facilement gagnés. Voyages, manoirs, voitures...tellement de choses achetées par simple envie. Cependant dans cette famille, il y avait quatre femmes.

OooOoOOOoooOoOoOoOo

Caroline était dépensière jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle aimait acheter, dépenser, acheter de nouveau...elle ne gardait jamais longtemps l'argent dans ces mains. Mais la plupart des sommes qu'elle dépensait étaient l'argent qu'elle gagnait au fils des siècles. Caroline Forbes aimait dépenser.

"- Klaus miaula la vampire en souriant amoureusement.

-Oui Love répondit rapidement, trop rapidement l'Originel."

Klaus Mikaelson n'avait peur de rien. Ni de la torture, de la mort et encore moins des gens se trouvant sur cette pathétique Terre. Mais il y avait une seule chose dont il avait peur, une seule et unique chose : la colère de Caroline. Klaus ne pourrait vivre sans toucher le corps de la vampire. Il était si faible lorsqu'il était sujet de sa compagne.

"- Ta carte..."

Ordre simple, réponse simple. D'un mouvement souple et las, il tendit sa carte.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO

Katherine aimait l'argent. Elle aimait dépenser sans compter dans de nombreux magasins dont les prix sont inaccessibles pour le commun des mortels. Elle aimait se balader dans les nombreux rayons en attrapant tous ce qu'elle voulait. Katherine Mikaelson aimait les magasins, c'était simple. L'argent qu'elle dépensait était un mélange parfait entre le sien et celui d'Elijah. En ajoutant ses deux fortunes, elle pouvait se permettre des craquages quotidiens...trop quotidiens pour l'Originel.

"- As-tu besoin de...

-Elijah, chéri souffla Katherine en se retournant, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes porter toujours la même chose que je dois faire la même chose ! Certes les tiens me donne terriblement envie de te sauter dessus mais même. Je veux, je prend, j'achète. Ok trésor ?

-Tu me rends fou...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes répondit en souriant la vampire avant de tourner les talons."

Katherine Mikaelson aimait dépenser et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bonnie Bennett détestait les magasins, détestait les soldes...mais la Bonnie Mikaelson adorait ! Depuis son arrivée dans la famille Originelle, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter. Chaussures, pull, t-shirt, robes...une dizaines d'habits qui venaient s'ajouter à son dressing déjà bien rempli. Contrairement à ces belles-sœurs, elle avait un petit-copain plus que compréhensible...trop compréhensible.

"- Achète ça...et ça ordonna Kol en flashant dans les rayons.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Bonnie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ce pull te rend si sexy, ce jean me donne des envies...

-Oui j'ai compris ria la sorcière en attrapant tout ces articles.

-Et dans cette robe...tu es à damnée Darling !"

Bonnie adorait les magasins...mais Kol encore plus.

OoOOOOoOoOoOoOo

Rebekah Mikaelson, le bonheur des vendeuses. La magnifique et plantureuse vampire adorait faire les magasins depuis qu'elle avait vu la première chaussure à talons. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter...ni les menaces, ni la suppression de sa carte ( Rebekah adorait aussi l'hypnose !) et encore moins l'heure. Elle pouvait très bien faire ouvrir une boutique à 1 heure du matin car elle voulait changer complètement sa garde-robe. " C'est le point positif de faire partie des Originels disait-elle."

"- Chérie...beauté.

-Quoi ? répondit la jeune femme en se retournant.

-J'en peux plus gémit Damon en se laissant tomber sur un des nombreux canapés du magasin.

-Dieu que tu peux être énervant !"

Un sourire Damonesque, un clin d'œil moqueur avant qu'il laisse sa tête tomber.

"- Bonjour salua une jeune femme en se posant devant le Salvatore."

Une magnifique brune, belle et pulpeuse. Un regard charmeur, des lèvres tentantes, un corps parfait.

"- Salut répondit un souriant Damon en se relevant.

-Nous voulons rien, on va partir !"

Rebekah lâcha ses achats, attrapa le bras de son époux puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter Rebekah dans ses achats...

Sauf la jalousie.

* * *

**Donc ? **

**Vous avez aimés ? Impatiente de lire vos avis :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec un chapitre sur la famille Originelle...en boîte de nuit ! J'ai réussi à le finir après des jours sans idées mais je suis contente du résultat. J'espère qu'il va vous faire rire, c'est le but hein...donc voilà ! J'espère aussi que vous aimez toujours lire mes chapitres. Avant de répondre à vos commentaires, je vous propose quelque chose :**

**Maintenant, je ne donne plus trois idées pour mes prochains chapitres ! C'est vous qui décidez ce que vous voulez...dîtes par review/Mp ce que vous voulez et je verrais l'idée qui me plaît le plus ou qui est la plus demandée. J'espère que ce système vous plaît plus ! **

**Pour les reviews :**

**Kakakou : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai fait rire ! Kol/Bonnie c'est mon coup de cœur de ma fiction...j'adore écrire leurs réactions, des moments entre eux car je les vois bien en mode chat/chien H/24 ! Rebekah/Damon c'est un peu le couple toujours en mode " Elle/lui est à moi" et " Je te drague toujours". J'aime bien montrer leur jalousie/amour et je pense beaucoup le travailler dans un prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te retrouver bientôt. Bisous !**

**Miiia : Hey ! Merci ;) Kol c'est le genre à choisir les habits de Bonnie surtout pour se faire plaisir après. " Je profite à chaque instant !" c'est un peu le genre du vampire. Pour Caroline, je l'ai toujours vu contrôler Klaus sans pour autant en profiter à fond. Ils sont tous les deux accro à l'autre donc ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Tu vois ? Pour Rebekah, c'est la vampire jalouse par excellence ! Je la vois possessive, agressive, narcissique mais terriblement touchante ! C'est pour ça que j'ai écrite cette mini-jalousie. Katherine/Elijah c'est clairement Katherine qui contrôle leur couple et c'est pour ça que j'ai écris ce passage comme ça. Je la vois bien remettre en place l'Originel mais avec gentillesse (tout en rajoutant un petit commentaire sexy ou mignon !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ( surtout que c'est le sujet que tu voulais :D ) Bonne lecture ! Bisous.**

**Loliie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le but était de faire rire donc je suis contente ! Les répliques ? Je l'ai écris comme elles sont dans ma tête donc j'hésite souvent à les marquer...j'ai peur de faire un bide. *Honte à moi* Kol c'est comme j'ai dis pour le commentaire de Miiia, "Je profite à chaque instant", il fait plaisir à Bonnie tout en se faisant plaisir ( physiquement surtout xD) Les moments Katherine sont hyper sympa à écrire...je me demande toujours ce qu'elle peut dire ou penser. Je suis contente de lire que leurs personnalités sont respectés. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! **

**Meumeu3312 : Merci pour ton commentaire :) ! Merci merci merci...je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fiction et surtout que tu l'as trouve génial ! C'est hyper touchant de lire ça et ça me pousse toujours plus à écrire des chapitres amusants ( j'espère !) et sympa à lire. Pour les vêtements des filles...je vais faire un chapitre sur leurs réactions lorsqu'elles voient leurs habits déchirés et abîmés après chaque moment avec leur petit-copain. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ( je le posterai bientôt !) Voilà le chapitre "boîte de nuit" mais pas d'alcool...mais de la vérité à gogo !**

**Voilà pour les reviews,**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bisous et à la prochaine ;) ! **

* * *

La famille Originelle aimait faire la fête. Aucune semaine ne passait sans qu'une soirée soit organisée chez eux ou que les vampires n'aillent s'amuser dans une des nombreuses boîtes de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cependant, il y avait une règle à respecter : chaque couple s'amusait dans son coin.

Ce soir, elle n'a pas été respectée.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoO

"- Action ou vérité ? demanda Kol en jouant avec son verre.

-Si je répond va te faire foutre ? répondit Katherine en fusillant son beau-frère du regard.

-Tu me blesses beauté...Aïe !

-La prochaine fois que tu appelles quelqu'un beauté, je te tue cracha Bonnie en souriant."

Kol ne répondit pas et préféra boire cul sec son verre d'alcool. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en pestant contre sa petite-amie violente et sa belle-sœur qu'il rêvait d'étrangler. Le vampire resta quelques secondes silencieux, frappa la table de ses deux mains avant de s'exclamer :

"- Sérieux ? Nous sommes en famille et tous ce que vous faîtes est de vous bécoter ?

-Va te faire voir petit frère insulta Rebekah en s'écartant légèrement d'un Damon essoufflé.

-Oh allez ! Une petite partie...

-De jambe en l'air ? proposa l'aîné des Salvatore en souriant."

Cette remarque détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. L'Originelle et ses deux frères lâchèrent un rire sonore tandis que Bonnie et Caroline se retenait de rire. Quant à Elijah, il se cacha derrière les boucles brunes de Katherine qui laissait un sourire amusé éclairer son visage.

-De quoi ? demanda Caroline en reprenant son calme.

-Seigneur ! Tu n'es donc pas collée à Klaus ? dit Bonnie en prenant un air faussement surpris.

-Très drôle sorcière.

-Tu trouves le psychopathe ?"

Klaus et Bonnie se fusillèrent quelques instants du regard avant de sourire. Il n'étaient pas vraiment proches mais il adoraient se taquiner. Leurs petits piques finissaient toujours bien contrairement aux autres qui ne savaient pas passer quelques heures dans la même pièce sans déclarer une nouvelle guerre.

"- Action ou vérité proposa Kol.

-Ok ! Tu commences petit frère déclara Klaus en s'approchant de la table, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Est-ce que tu resteras toute ta vie avec Bonnie Bennett ?

-Il a intérêt ! s'étouffa Caroline et la sorcière.

-Bien sûr."

Klaus hocha la tête avant de poser de nouveau son dos contre le canapé en cuir noir. Il fit signe à quelqu'un de ramener de nouvelles bouteilles alors que cinq se trouvaient déjà sur la table. Mais trois bouteilles étaient déjà vides, la plupart avait été bu par les deux plus jeunes Mikaelson et l'aîné des Salvatore.

"- Pourquoi ? demanda Katherine tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches brunes.

-Nous sommes la famille Originelle, nous faisons rien à moitié répondit Klaus en souriant dangereusement.

-Je sens qu'on va devoir payer les dégâts que Kol va faire souffla Damon.

-D'accord avec toi !

-Eh ! Je suis pas un danger non plus s'énerva le concerné.

-Tu as...commença Caroline

-Détruit un boîte de nuit, cassés cinq voitures et tu...

-Si on vois ça comme ça...coupa Kol en hochant la tête, je suis un danger."

Bonnie soupira avant de faire signe à son gamin de petit-copain de se taire. Le reste de la famille la remercia silencieusement, ils n'en pouvaient plus de l'idiot qu'était Kol Mikaelson.

"- Bon je commence ! décida Katherine en s'écartant d'Elijah qui semblait endormi, chéri action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Je pose la question cria Rebekah en sautant presque, est-ce que Katherine est bonne au lit ?"

Silence.

Un ange passe.

Deux même.

Peut-être trois.

"- Il va répondre oui dit avec confiance Katherine en souriant, pas vrai ?

-Je ne souhaite pas...

-Réponds à cette foutue question ! s'emporta Klaus en voyant son frère éviter la question.

-Toi réponds petit frère esquiva l'aîné en souriant."

Silence.

"- Est-ce que Caroline est bonne au lit ? Bien sûr que oui répondit Klaus en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

-Excusez-moi mais j'y crois pas trop.

-Oh la célèbre Katherine Pierce est énervée parce qu'un bébé vampire est meilleure qu'elle au lit ?

-La ferme blondasse cracha la double Petrova en fusillant du regard la compagne de Klaus.

-Tu parles comme ça à qui ? s'énerva ce dernier.

-Moi je dis...

-Ferme là Rebekah !"

Les vampires se trouvant autour de la table se tournèrent lentement vers Elijah. Personne n'osait dire quelque chose, ils ne faisaient que regarder bêtement l'aîné des Mikaelson. Le noble et respectueux Originel avait osé crier une insulte dans une boîte de nuit sur son unique sœur...une première.

"- Je suis le seul à attendre la réponse sur Katherine ou quoi ? lâcha Kol sous les regards désespérés de sa famille. "

* * *

**Alors ? * J'attend vos avis avec impatience !***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs/lectrices. **

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! Le sujet est "Le sport". Pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce sujet car j'avais en tête "Voyage en famille" mais j'ai décidé de le poster pendant les vacances. Ce chapitre est court, je le sais et j'en suis désolée, mais je vous promet de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre. **

**J'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre, je le sais bien et je m'excuse des millions de fois. Pour excuse, j'ai eu le brevet et je vous dis, c'est long de relire ses cours quelques jours avant l'épreuve -'. Je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? :)**

**Pour vos messages, je vous remercie vraiment ! Je suis toujours contente de voir des réactions, positives mais aussi négatives, et ça me booste à écrire la suite. J'espère vous retrouver à ce chapitre mais aussi aux prochains.**

**Millions de bisous de ma part et surtout : Bonne lecture et bonne vacances (en retard, je le sais bien !)**

* * *

La famille Originelle adore le sport ! Ils aimaient ça surtout grâce à leurs vitesse et force surhumaines. Chaque activité est un moyen de chantage, de paris...bref un moyen de faire les gamins malgré leur âge bien avancé. Contrairement à leurs actes habituels, ils préféraient jouer en famille.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau...

OoOOoOoOooOoOOooOO

"- Sport ? gémit Rebekah, vite suivit par Katherine et Caroline, pourquoi pas demain ?

-Tu m'énerves tellement souffla Kol en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de sa sorcière préférée, si feignante...

-Je t'emmerde frère chéri répondit Rebekah.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains ? demanda Bonnie, c'est super !"

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les trois vampires s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière comprit son erreur et s'écarta de Kol, comprenant qu'elle devait faire face aux trois furies qu'étaient ses belles-sœurs. L'immortalité les rendait si immatures...

"- Moi je vous laisse, les histoires entre filles...pas pour moi !

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ? lâcha Caroline en entendant le jeune Mikaelson rejoindre ses frères.

-Mais pourquoi ? Nous savons parfaitement que chaque partie se finit toujours à notre avantage.

-C'est vrai répondit en souriant Katherine, rappelez-vous celle de basket."

Les quatre jeunes femmes se remémorent cette partie de sport. Katherine était la meilleure actrice qu'elles avaient vu ! Caroline secoua la tête et dit :

"- Grâce à toi, Kol a fermé sa bouche pendant une semaine.

-Vous me devez le respect éternel ria la belle brune.

-Presque souffla Rebekah en souriant, tu nous a offert une semaine parfaite.

-Reprenons ordonna Bonnie en claquant dans ses mains, et toi Caroline ! La partie de combat...

-Où j'ai parié une semaine de shopping illimitée ? J'ai gagné précisa la belle blonde, fière d'elle.

-Tu as pris par surprise Klaus...

-Et alors ? On avait pas dit que les baisers étaient interdits. Puis j'ai gagné donc..."

Les trois être surnaturelles hochèrent la tête sous le regard heureux de Caroline. Elle prit un élastique, attacha ses cheveux puis déclara en souriant :

"-J'ai vu une magnifique paire de chaussures...

-Et moi un sac qui s'accorderait tellement avec mes nouveaux habits dit Katherine en commençant à s'étirer.

-Quant à moi, un magasin complet répondit Rebekah en souriant."

Le groupe de femmes se regarda quelques instants, hocha la tête simultanément avant de se diriger vers l'énorme baie vitrée. A travers la vitre, on pouvait voir Klaus courir après un Kol souriant et tout cela sous les regards ennuyés de Damon et Elijah.

"-Les gars, nous sommes prêtes hurla Caroline en ouvrant la porte.

-Mais on veux quelque chose si on gagne la partie précisa Katherine, suivant de près sa belle-sœur.

-Une semaine de shopping.

-C'est quoi le piège ? demanda l'aîné des Salvatore en portant son attention sur le groupe.

-Illimitée."

Les quatre hommes grimacèrent immédiatement. Illimitée pensa Klaus en imaginant déjà sa petite-amie courir dans les rayons, lui derrière elle. Il préférait la torture ou même supporter les regards charmeurs de Geneviève...

Alors que les trois vampires allaient refuser, Kol prit la parole (pour dire la plus grosse ânerie de sa vie d'après Klaus.) :

"- Filles contre garçons !

-La ferme hurlèrent Damon et Klaus, mais tu es fou ? continua Elijah en soupirant."

**Quelques minutes après :**

"- A moi la magnifique paire de talons dit Caroline en sautillant, rien qu'à moi !

-Et moi mon magnifique sac soupira Katherine, l'air rêveuse.

-Ne me dis même pas ce que tu veux gémit Damon en s'arrêtant près de sa petite-amie.

-Quelques vêtements.

-Vraiment ? demanda avec espoir le vampire.

-Quelques centaines de vêtements répondit Rebekah avant de dépasser son petit-copain.

-Je te hais Kol cracha le ténébreux vampire en fusillant son beau-frère du regard.

-Quoi ? J'ai cru qu'elles seraient facile à battre."

Klaus, Damon et Elijah se tournèrent vers le jeune Mikaelson avant de flasher vers lui. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas face à la colère qui se lisait sur leur visage. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, l'Originel murmura :

"- Allez, on est milliardaire...même plus !

-Et alors ? hurla l'Hybride en le bousculant légèrement, j'ai une ville à diriger.

-Et moi une vie tout simplement reprit Elijah en croisant les bras.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elles n'ont même pas eu besoin de se battre !"

Le silence.

Ils avaient honte.

Non, c'était trop tôt pour se remémorer leur défaite.

C'était pire que ça, ils préféraient mourir que de se rappeler ce moment.

"- Elles nous on juste menacé, juste menacé répéta Damon.

-Pas de sexe pendant un an...

-Est-ce possible au moins ? souffla Klaus en se dirigeant vers le manoir."

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Je vous promet un chapitre beaucoup plus long (et avec plus d'actions !). Je vous à bientôt (environ une semaine).**

**Bye !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sur le thème de "La fête chez les Mikaelson." J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant je vais répondre à vos commentaires (que j'adore recevoir :D) :**

**elitKaterina : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère relire des commentaires sur les autres chapitres. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Pour celui là, il y a beaucoup de Katherine (tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? *en voyant ton nom*.) J'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**Meumeu 3312 : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Toi aussi tu en as bavé avec les maths ? Tout le monde autour de moi jurait et se plaignait avant même que je puisse ouvrir la copie donc je me suis dit "Allez ! Super ! Je vais me taper une daube puissance mille !". Mais le reste ça va surtout l'Histoire qui m'a paru étrangement facile. Tu as eu tes résultats ? Moi oui ! J'ai pas bossé de l'année et j'ai surement battu les records de nullité en maths mais j'ai eu mention bien :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'amusera !**

**Sky-mikaelson : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère te relire sur mes prochains chapitre. Pour Elijah, c'est bien Katherine qui l'a fait craquer x) Dans ma fiction, Elijah suit souvent sa petite-amie pour tout ce qui est : sortie, jeux en famille, soirées. Je le vois mal accepter de son plein gré. Bizarre ! Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira. Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

**Lea michaelson : Voici la suite :) Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Miiia : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que la chute t'ai plu :) J'espère (VRAIMENT !) que la chute de ce chapitre te plaira autant. J'espère te relire (ta fiction "Te revoir" même si je poste pas de commentaires je la suis de très près !) et relire tes commentaires. Bye :)**

**Voilà pour les réponses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. **

* * *

La famille Mikaelson adorait faire la fête. Chaque occasion était bonne pour danser avec la musique trop forte et d'ouvrir de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool. Mais à chaque fête, une bagarre ou la destruction d'une pièce mettait terme aux festivités. C'était sa la famille Mikaelson...

Aujourd'hui, Katherine avait mis une bonne raclée à Marcel.

* * *

"- Vive moi hurla la belle brune, vive moi !

-Déjà complètement torchée souffla Kol à l'oreille de Bonnie.

-Je t'ai entendu stupide Originel cracha Katherine en se retournant violemment. Voilà ! A cause de toi j'ai tâché mon pull gémit-elle.

-Darling...avoue que tu as fais cela exprès pour pouvoir l'enlever."

La vampire leva les yeux au ciel, tourna le dos à son beau-frère avant de subitement se tourner. Elle lança de toutes ses forces sa bouteille d'alcool vers le visage angélique de Kol. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec facilité, tout sourire. Katherine rugit, mécontente et prit son visage vampirique.

"- Tu es si lente.

-Et toi si con hurla-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage blanc.

-Doucement ! Je viens juste de changer le sol s'énerva Rebekah en descendant les escaliers, Stephan sur ses talons.

-Laisse Katerina tranquille ordonna Elijah en arrivant.

-Arrête de l'appeler ainsi gémit Klaus en s'écartant de Caroline, elle a changé de prénom !

-C'est vrai chéri que c'est assez énervant. Je pourrai devenir bipolaire à cause de ça.

-Comme si c'était pas déjà fait toussa Caroline, recevant le regard noir de sa belle-sœur et le rire de l'Hybride."

Elijah leva les mains au ciel, résigné, et préféra attraper un verre sur la table. Il attrapa la bouteille de Katherine, joua quelques instants avec puis se servit. L'Originel préférait ne pas discuter avec sa famille, surtout avec le niveau d'alcool qu'ils devaient avoir dans le sang. Une bonne dizaine de bouteilles étaient éparpillées dans le salon, quelques unes sur le sol et d'autres sur la grande table basse. Rebekah, ses deux frères et Katherine étaient légèrement saouls mais tenaient le coup, surtout grâce à leur âge. Quant à Bonnie et Caroline, elles n'avaient bu que deux verres se qui était largement matures de leur part. Elles qui buvaient tellement d'habitude. Et il y avait Stephan, lui dormait presque sur le canapé. Il détestait faire la fête depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé nu dans un jardin à cause des idioties de Kol et Bonnie. Stupide sorcière avait hurlé le jeune Salvatore en voyant ses habits voler au-dessus de sa tête sans pouvoir les attraper. Caroline avait rigolé comme une hystérique, Klaus s'était presque cassé une côte tout comme Katherine. Pour Rebekah, elle s'était énervée contre le couple d'avoir touché à "son bébé vampire" et avait menacé Kol et Klaus de faire de même avec leur "bébé surnaturelles que je vais rendre chauve". La belle Originelle s'était vite calmée après que ses deux frères est jurés de lui couper ses belles mèches.

"- Bon...on fait quoi ? demanda Bonnie, jouant avec les doigts de Kol, je m'ennuie !

-Pareil.

-On fait quoi Elijah ?"

Pourquoi moi ? pensa l'aîné des Mikaelson. A chaque fois il devait trouver une occupation avant que sa famille ne perdre patience et décide de détruire la ville ou pire ! S'amuser à ses dépends...fichue autorité jura-t-il.

"- Je ne sais pas répondit-il.

-Poker ? proposa Kol.

-Je ne sais pas y jouer répondit Caroline, je n'ai jamais compris ce jeu.

-Je t'apprendrai Love.

-Même toi tu ne pourras y arriver répondit Rebekah en soupirant, j'ai essayé et ça je le jure mais c'est un cas...

-Tu oses parler ? s'offusqua le bébé vampire, tu ne sais même pas jouer aux échecs ! Et tu as plus de mille ans.

-Caroline mène la partie dit simplement Kol en souriant, tu relances la balle petite sœur ?

-Oui...dans ton visage."

Comprenant que sa famille avait choisi la première option : se cracher au visage pendant de longues heures, Elijah décida d'attraper le bras de Katherine et de sortir de la villa. Cinéma, restaurant, magasins. L'Originel n'en savait rien mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester ici, entouré de sa famille de cinglée.

Quant à Klaus, il passa son bras autour de la taille de son bébé vampire, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avant de flasher vers le jardin. Sans un regard pour sa famille, le couple se laissa tomber sur la pelouse et discuta.

Le moment idylle des deux vampires fut brisé par le vol plané de Stephan dans le jardin. Il avait l'air endormi et surpris, ne sachant pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Le jeune vampire gémit longuement avant de souffler :

"- Je me retrouver TOUJOURS dans un putain de jardin !"

Pour faire simple, c'était une fête comme une autre chez les Originels.

* * *

**Alors ? **


End file.
